If This Is A Dream
by cryme-anocean
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are at their siblings wedding, so what happens when a touchy subject comes up and neither of the boys know how to ask? Read to find out. OOC OC Mpreg and MORE! SasuXNaru FemKyuXIta Chapter 2 posted
1. Prologue

**If This Is A Dream Don't Let Me Wake Up**

**Prologue**

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_Ok so let me tell you a story. I've been going out with this awesome guy for a really long time and right now we're at my older sister, Kyuubi's, wedding to my boyfriends brother. We are currently by the food table, I have probably eaten at least half of this food. Oh, look, here comes Itachi! Great! _JUST_ peachy!_

__ _**A/N Ok so I know this wasn't as long as my stories normally are but this is the prologue so basically a summary. Next chapter **_**will**_** be posted today.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Proposal

**If This Is A Dream Don't Let Me Wake Up**

**Chapter 1**

_**I don't own Naruto**_

"Good after noon, boys." Itachi greeted his brother and now brother-in-law.

"Hi Itachi." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Itachi." Sasuke greeted nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Naruto!" A high pitched girls voice screamed.

"Kyu-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, surprised at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Hello!" Kyuubi said happily as she wrapped her arms around the younger boy.

"Uh... Hi?" Naruto asked, unsure of what his sister was doing.

"We're leaving now, Kyuubi, congratulations you two." Sasuke said as he took his boyfriend's hand and pulled him away.

"Oh, alright, goodbye Naruto, Sasuke!" Kyuubi called out as the two walked away and out of the church.

"What was that about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry I just wanted to get out of there." Sasuke said as he took in a deep breath.

"Hey you should get married!" Naruto offered.

"What? You know same sex marriage is illegal in Japan." Sasuke pointed out.

"Las Vegas then!" Naruto offered a little louder.

"I'm still in college." Sasuke said.

"Fine!" Naruto huffed crossing his arms in defeat.

"Yeah, in two or three years after we finish college let's get married, just like you said." Sasuke offered.

"What!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your voice down you idiot! Jeez you really know how to ruin the mood don't you. Gosh if you thought it was that disgusting then you shouldn't have brought up marriage." Sasuke said as he turned his back on the younger boy.

"What? Wait no Sasuke I didn't mean it like that! Listen to me! I'm going out with you of course I would think about marring you! I was just surprised at your proposal. Of course I'll marry you!" Naruto replied as he grabbed Sasuke arm.

"Ok, Las Vegas it is then... unless you want to go somewhere else?" Sasuke offered.

"Anywhere. I'll go anywhere with you." Naruto said and he smiled happily.

"Great. We still have at least two years to decide so we should come up with something before then."

"Yeah." Naruto said nodding.

**A/N Ok Ok I know I know you hate me for leaving you like this! I'm sorry! This story isn't over yet, though. We still have a long way to go!**


	3. Chapter 2 The Ring

**If This Is A Dream Don't Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 2**

_**I don't own Naruto**_

"Oh, good morning sir, how may I help you?" Kiara, the towns jeweler, asked the young raven haired man who had just walked into the store.

"May I see the, uh, engagement rings please?" The man asked her.

Kiara smiled politely and then nodded, "Of course, do you know what ring size you're looking for?" She asked him as she led him over to the ring section.

"Ah, yes, a size 5 please." He answered.

"Any specific kind the lucky lady would like?" She asked as he looked through the glass with a blank stare.

"Um... it's for my boyfriend actually..." The man said quietly as he stared down at the ground.

"Oh, I see, well then you _should _be looking for a wedding band, any specific color?" Kiara asked the man, she instantly felt her stomach jump. She had been a long time Yaoi fan but she never thought she would actually get to meet a boy who was gay.

"Thank you, white gold would be perfect." He said as he followed her closely.

"Ok size five in white gold... ah I found the perfect one! Here check this one out!" Kiara exclaimed happily as she handed the man a thin white gold band with three sapphires in the middle.

"Perfect, this one is perfect." The man told her as he held the ring gently in between his pointer and his thumb.

"Great! Here I'll take half off of the price only because I'm a Yaoi fan and I have that kind of power~!" Kiara said happily as she walked over to the cash register.

"Oh, no you don't need to do that." He told her as she gingerly took the ring from him.

"Alright what's your name and the name of your fiance?" She asked as she pulled up the registration screen.

"My name; Sasuke Uchiha. My fiance's name; Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said as she typed the names in.

"Ok your all set, that'll be five eighty." She said as Sasuke started pulling out the bills.

"Thank you and have a nice... life." Kiara said happily as she stared after the man. "WHOOHOO YAOI BITCHES!" Kiara yelled at the top of her lunges receiving odd glances from the other customers.

"I'm home!" Naruto called when he walked into the tiny apartment he lived in by himself.

"Welcome back," A voice softly called from the living room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he poked his head around the corner of the entryway.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked as he looked over at his fiance.

"No nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to be here, that's all." Naruto said as he slipped off his shoes and walked into the apartment.

Sasuke walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around his lover, "I remembered how you told me you love it when I greet you so I wanted to get here before you got home from school." Sasuke whispered into his hair.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad you did. You know my graduation's in two weeks, right?" Naruto asked, hoping his lover would be there.

"Don't worry I took off that whole week so I'll definitely be there." Sasuke reassured him.

"Good, I'm glad." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's chest.

"Hey, I got you something today." Sasuke said as he pulled away from Naruto.

"Yeah? What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Sasuke knelt down on one knee in front of Naruto and then pulled the ring box out from his back pocket, "Naruto soon to be Uchiha will you marry me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes over flowed with tears and Sasuke's whole body froze with fear, "Oh shit... you changed your mind? Fuck now I have to take the ring back and..."

"No you idiot! These are tears of joy! Just put the damn ring on my finger!" Naruto commanded through the tears.

Sasuke smiled and slipped the ring on Naruto's left ring finger, "I love you." Sasuke said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim frame.

"I love you, too." Naruto whispered back as he gripped Sasuke's black shirt. Naruto pulled himself closer to Sasuke and he guessed they looked like a blur of black and orange shirts and black skinny jeans.

**There you Izzy Huga! I added that last part about the clothes just for you so now you know Sasuke wasn't in the store '**_**in the nude**_**'! o_O I don't think I'd want to picture Sasuke in the nude... Lol any way sorry about these short chapters I'm just trying to get these ideas out one at a time. **

**Summary for next chap.: Naruto's graduation is coming up and Sasuke knows just the present to get him. What is it? Read the chapter to find out!**

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Graduation

**If This Is A Dream Don't Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 3**

_**I don't own Naruto**_

"Sasuke! Hurry up and get your ass up out of bed! It's graduation day you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he slipped his shoes on and left the apartment.

"Congratulations Naruto." Itachi congratulated as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Thank you Aniki!" Naruto said teasingly as he ran to hide behind his boyfriend before Itachi snapped and hit him.

"Yay! My little Naru-chan is all grown up!" Kyuubi said happily as she hugged the little blond.

"Alright alright you guys, Naruto and I have to get going. It was nice to see you again Aniki, Kyuubi." Sasuke said as he pulled his blond to the car.

"Yeah! Bye Kyu-Nee!" Naruto called as Sasuke dragged him away.

"What about me?" Naruto heard Itachi ask.

"Sasuke! Why did you pull me away from them... again!" Naruto demanded.

"Shh, you'll see them again very soon, we just needed to get a head start." Sasuke reassured as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"What are you talking about Sasuke? Wait... what's in the trunk?" Naruto asked as he heard a thud coming from the trunk.

"Suitcases." Sasuke answered only the first question.

"Ok _why _are there suitcases in the trunk?" Naruto asked, trying to get some answers out of him.

"Because we are going to Las Vegas." Sasuke stated as he drove toward the airport.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're getting married." He stated again.

"What? Now?" Naruto asked as he looked around the car frantically.

"Of course now, you idiot!" Sasuke replied as he parked in the lot at the airport.

"But... but...!" Naruto protested.

"No buts! You agreed to marring me so this is what you get!" Sasuke said as he got out of the car, went over to the passengers side, and opened the door to let Naruto out. Sasuke walked behind the car and opened the trunk, pulling out the suitcases.

Naruto sighed in defeat and took one of the suitcases from Sasuke. "Fine, fine, your right." Naruto said as they walked into the airport.

As they boarded the plane Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "You better stop that innocent look or

I might molest you."

Naruto blushed all the way up to the tips of his ears before whispering back, "Can't molest the willing."

"Careful or I might take you up on that offer." Sasuke warned as Naruto sat down and looked out the window.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Naruto asked, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Naruto." Sasuke said as he pecked the blond on his forehead, "You're not getting cold feet are you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said as he snuggled up close to Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes and was instantly over taken by sleep.

_ **A/N I hope you liked it! **


End file.
